


Close Enough to Touch

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Episode Tag, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Tag to Season 8, Episode 6 "Home is Where the Heart Is", wherein Sam punishes Callen for his behaviour over them going to the football game.
Relationships: G Callen/Sam Hanna
Kudos: 31





	Close Enough to Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very original, just a bit of kinky porn.

“You know I think you deserve a spanking for that little stunt,” Sam remarked as he and Callen got into the Challenger.

Callen gave him an innocent look. “No, really, I mean it. You made me listen to Eric’s begging and Anna’s cajoling, while Deeks watched and laughed. You really deserve to pay.”

“I was right there too,” Callen pointed out with a laugh.

Sam growled at him. “You were just watching, not being harassed. In fact, I think you enjoyed stringing me along like that. ‘I’d rather sit on a couch and not deal with crowds’,” Sam said in a poor imitation of his partner.

Callen laughed again. “Your face,” he crowed. “It was so worth it. You have to admit the shirts are awesome though.”

Sam shook his head. “The shirts are great,” he agreed. “But you are not getting away with this.”

“Promise?” Callen asked with a hint of something else in his tone and when Sam glanced over, he could see his partner’s blue eyes were dark with arousal.

Catching his partner’s look, Callen licked his lips and ran his hands over his body in a blatant invitation, making Sam growl again.

“Definitely a spanking,” Sam decided.

Callen grinned at that and settled in his seat more comfortably, happy with that promise.

*

Once they reached his place, Sam marched his partner up the path. “Leave your bag, you don’t need it.”

Callen shivered under Sam’s touch as he was guided through the house and into the bedroom. “Strip and bend over the end of the bed,” Sam ordered, as he went to the closet in the corner where he kept his toys and equipment.

When he turned back, Callen had done as ordered, legs spread and hands gripping the bedding tightly. Sam licked his lips at the sight, dropping his armful on the bed next to Callen, who turned his head and moaned as he saw what Sam had gotten out. 

Sam reached for the spreader bar first and moved behind his partner. He used his own foot to nudge Callen’s legs wider, then crouched down to fasten it in place. Next, he reached for the padded cuffs, buckling both in place, before attaching chains, which he drew up the bed to fasten to the hooks in the headboard.

Callen moaned again, face flushed as he settled into the submissive position on the bed. After a moment’s consideration, Sam went back to the closet and came back with a gag, which he buckled into place. 

Callen whined at that. “You know you can’t keep quiet G,” Sam admonished him and after a moment, Callen nodded and settled down again. 

Sam picked up the final item he’d left on the bed earlier – his favorite studded paddle. He would warm Callen up with the smooth side first, but his intention was to make sure his partner had a very uncomfortable experience when they sat down in the stadium to watch the game.

*

When Sam stopped, Callen’s ass was bright red all over and he was moaning constantly around the gag. Sam knew he could take more, but they both needed a break. He set down the paddle in view of his partner, studded side up, so he knew what was coming.

Callen’s face was flushed and he was covered in sweat, blue eyes glazed with arousal and pain as Sam carefully removed the gag. Callen gasped and worked his jaw a couple of times, while Sam fetched an energy drink from the small fridge in the corner of the room. 

Callen sipped from it with a relieved look on his face. Sam checked his pulse. “You good?” he asked.

Callen nodded. “I can take more Sam.”

Sam leaned down to kiss him briefly. “I know and you will, but first, you need your safe-word.” 

He went back to the closet and retrieved the device he’d made himself. It was a small ball, with an electronic buzzer wired into it. When dropped, it would make a noise as it landed that was loud enough Sam would hear it whatever he was doing to his partner.

Callen opened one palm for Sam to drop it into his hand, then curled his fingers around it, with a nod of understanding. Sam gave him some more to drink before fastening the gag back into place.

“Time to work,” he said, as he retrieved the paddle and swished it through the air a couple of times, making sure his shoulder was still loose and relaxed enough. 

Callen moaned loudly and when Sam checked, he could see his partner’s cock was purple and leaking. He knew Callen wouldn’t come until Sam told him he could, however much he might need to.

As soon as Sam landed the first blow, Callen was yelling into the gag, as a welt rose on his ass. Sam had already decided he would only give his partner twelve strikes with the studded side of the paddle, assuming he didn’t safe-word first.

On the last strike, he ordered Callen, “Come now G!” and with a scream, his partner did just that.

Sam dropped the paddle and fumbled his pants open, gripping his own swollen and aching cock and shifting to aim at Callen’s body as he stroked hard and fast. It wasn’t long before he was roaring loudly as he came all over his partner’s back and ass. 

Callen moaned as Sam’s release hit him and Sam could see tremors still running under his skin. He forced himself to stay upright and after a few deep breaths, went to his partner. He made quick work of removing the restraints and gag, touching Callen gently the whole time to help ground him.

“Come on,” Sam guided his partner to stand upright, then settle onto the bed on his stomach. It was easy to toss the soiled towel in the hamper and Sam left the toys to clean and put away later. He joined Callen in bed and his partner immediately moved to curl up against him, eyes closed and breathing relaxed.

Sam put an arm around him and within moments, he heard Callen’s breathing change as he fell asleep. Sam drifted off not long afterwards, happy to join his partner in restful slumber.


End file.
